


The One Who Watches Over Me

by anythingbutplatonic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 4x11, A.W.O.L., Dialogue-Only, Episode Related, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene Fic, episode reaction fic, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingbutplatonic/pseuds/anythingbutplatonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity gets Oliver to tell her how he came up with her codename.</p>
<p>Episode reaction/missing scene fic for 4x11 "A.W.O.L."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Who Watches Over Me

“So...why _Overwatch_?”

“Disappointed I didn’t go with _Hot Wheels_?”

“Hey, that name had great potential! I could have painted flames on the sides of my chair to match, and everything.”

“That definitely would have been pretty badass.”

“Are you mocking me?”

“Um...”

“Because I get the impression that you’re mocking me.”

“I’m not mocking you, Felicity.”

“Then why are you looking at me like that?”

“...okay, maybe I was teasing a little.”

“You don’t get to tease me, Oliver. I’m in a wheelchair now, and I _will_  run you over with it if I see fit.”

“Duly noted. No more teasing.”

“Seriously, though? I wanna know how you came up with it. _Overwatch_. It has to have some kind of meaning behind it, right?”

“Yeah, it does.”

“So tell me what it is. I’d like to know.”

“Telling you would spoil the effect.”

“Nooo. Wrong answer, Mister. Try again.”

“Felicity, it’s a secret name for your _secret_ identity. It doesn’t have to have a reason behind it.”

“Except you just told me that it did.”

“....I did, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, you kinda did.”

“Right.”

“Why don’t you wanna tell me?”

“I don’t _not_  want to tell you.”

“That’s not answer.”

“Felicity-”

“Is it because you’re embarrassed? ‘Cause that’s adorable, if you are.”

“I’m not embarrassed.”

“Awww, you are _so_ embarrassed! That’s cute.”

“ _Felicity.”_

_“_ Hey, you were the one who asked me to marry you. Now you’re stuck with me for life. No take-backs.”

“I don’t consider that a burden.”

“You will when I ask you how you came up with my codename every day for the next fifty years until we’re both old and grey unless you tell me right now.”

“You see us growing old together?”

“Don’t change the subject, Queen.”

“That’s going to be your last name, too, you know.”

“I know. I look forward to it.”

“Do you remember when you told me you didn’t like me going out into the field without backup?”

“Yeah. I remember being pretty firm on that. I still am, actually. I hate it when you go out alone. It makes me nervous.”

“I told you then that I didn’t need back-up because I already had you.”

“And?”

“That’s why I picked _Overwatch.”_

“Oh.”

“You protect us, Felicity. Not just me, but John, Laurel, and Thea, too. All of us. You keep us safe. You watch over us.”

“Oh, Oliver...”

“I couldn’t do what I do without you, Felicity. I _can’t_. That’s why we - why _I_  - need you on the team. You’re too important. You and I, we’re a team of our own. You’re my partner. You’re the one who watches over me.”

“...Oliver, you can’t just _say_  things like that, oh my God. Look at me, I’m crying now. You did this. You made me cry, because you’re so - you’re so -”

“Articulate?”

“Shut up, you know what I mean! You’re so _perfect._ Why are you so perfect?”

“I think we both know I’m not.”

“You’re perfect to _me,_ Oliver Queen. I don’t care if you don’t think so yourself, because I’m telling you right now, you are the most perfect, most wonderful man I ever had the pleasure of being in the company of. Flaws and _all_. Tissue, please? Thank you.”

“So you like the codename, Overwatch?”

“Yeah, I like the codename, Green Arrow.”


End file.
